Always Being Watched
by Empress Akitla
Summary: When the S.S. Tipton ports by Porta Rica, some of the student decide to go parasailing...right over Isla Sorna. Dr. Grant, who was onboard, tries to warn them before they go but fails. The students' lives are left to Cody and Dr. Grant.


Note: The idea for this story just hit me. Enjoy what I have so far.

Cody Martin stood in line with his girlfriend, Bailey Picket, standing next to him. Each of them had a book with a picture of Velociraptor on the cover in their hands. The line they were in was for a small miniature museum that had opened up on the S.S. Tipton.

"What time is it Bailey?" Cody asked as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Um…9:30," Bailey answered.

"They should've opened by now," Cody said but soon saw the doors open up and the line filed in.

The ship was ported in Costa Rica so not many people were on. Enough were on to make the quiet museum fill up with chatter though. Inside were quite a few small full-size skeletons while there were about three skulls belonging to larger dinosaurs. One skull belonged to a Triceratops, another belonged to an Anatotitan, while the last belonged to the super predator Spinosaurus. Two of the full-size skeletons belonged to Velociraptor and a Compsognathus.

"Look at those claws," Cody bent down to examine the six inch sickle claws on a full grown 'raptor skeleton.

"I think that thing needs a manicure," a familiar voice said.

"Hi London," Bailey greeted her roommate.

"These 'things' needed their claws sharp so they could catch their food," Cody replied with a nod to the claws.

"You mean their food was still alive?" London twisted up her face in disgust. "Ew! You mean their waiters couldn't bring it to them?"

"I don't think they had waiters back in the late Cretaceous," a new, unfamiliar voice said.

All three teenagers looked behind them. There was a man in a blue button up shirt, khaki jeans; a beat up tan cowboy hat, boots, and a red bandanna was tied around his neck.

"They didn't? How caveman-ish," London brushed her hair back.

"Velociraptors weren't primitive at all," the man said. "They have…had their own language, they could coordinate attacks, and they could solve problems. They're smarter than primates."

"Wait a minute," Cody squinted at the man. "You're… Dr. Alan Grant!"

"Yes I am," Alan nodded curtly.

"We love your books!" Bailey squealed as she stretched out her hand.

After a second of hesitation, Alan shook it quickly then did the same with Cody and London.

"So did they really have their own language?" Cody asked, his eyes wide as golf balls.

"They did," Alan's face turned dark. He'd spent many sleepless nights hearing the 'raptors' haunting calls.

"What did they sound like?" Bailey questioned as she tightened the grip on her book.

Alan pulled out something white from his pocket and said, "This is the resonating chamber from an adult Velociraptor." He blew into one of the holes. The sound was horrifying. He then blew differently, making it sound more like a rough chirping.

"Woe," Cody and Bailey were dumbstruck for once in their lives.

"That's creepy," London shook her head then turned to Cody and Bailey. "Hey, I have two seats reserved for some parasailing today. You guys want to go?"

Cody cocked an eyebrow at the instant change of subject but couldn't say anything before Bailey answered, "Yes! We'll go!"

"Where are you guys parasailing?" Alan's face again got dark.

"Over some islands," London shrugged. "Isla Sony or something."

"Isla Sorna and I highly suggest not going," Alan kneeled down eye level with them. "Remember that incident in San Diego everyone's been trying to cover up?"

"Yeah? I think it's a lot of goose feathers," Bailey replied.

"That Rex was from Isla Sorna," Alan whispered darkly. "I almost got killed by 'raptors on that God forsaken island."

"Well we're not going to be getting _on _the island," London said, not seeing how dangerous it was. She grabbed Cody's and Bailey's hands, leading them down the hallway.

"Please don't let anything attack them," Alan quietly growled before jogging out of the museum.

"So, how many are going parasailing?" Cody asked, trying to forget what Dr. Grant had said.

"Ten, including me," London answered. "So go get your backpacks ready and meet me in the lobby when you're done."

"I can't believe we're going to parasail in the waters around Isla Sorna!" Bailey jumped a little. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

Cody shook his head and walked off towards his room. He packed quickly, excited yet nervous about this expedition. He packed a few almonds, a few granola bars, two bottles of water, a note book and pencil, a first aid kit, and a camera. When he walked out of his cabin he was met by Woody in the hall who already had his back pack.

"You're going parasailing too?" He asked as the two set off together.

"Yep!" Cody had almost completely forgotten what he had been told about the island and now he couldn't wait to get off the ship.

As they were walking he could've sworn he saw Dr. Grant talking to Mr. Mosby. But the elevator doors shut and he couldn't tell anymore. Once down in the lobby they walked over to where London was standing with a bunch of other kids. He saw Bailey waving at him, a green and black back pack slung over her shoulder while his twin brother Zack was standing next to Maddie Fitzpatrick. She had a red back pack over her shoulder. Maddie was dressed in a white tank top with khaki cargo shorts and a black bandanna tied around her head. She also had on hiking boots, though Cody hoped they wouldn't need them. Cody himself had changed quickly into a white t-shirt and jeans while he wore his old tennis shoes. He had on a baseball cap as well. His brother was dressed in similar attire though his shirt was black and his cap was turned backwards.

"There you guys are! Now we can finally go get on our boats," London had changed into a pink safari shirt and black cargo shorts with black boots with pink lace.

Well, at least she has the basic idea down, Cody thought to himself as he followed the group.

* * * *

"I assure you Dr. Grant, everything will be fine," Mr. Mosby tried calming the paleontologist.

"Let's hope so for the kids' sakes," Alan growled and shook his head.

* * * *

There was a private Tipton Helicopter waiting by the docks. It had just enough room for all the kids to fit in. It was going to fly them out to the five boats waiting for them by the island. The pilot had said they could lower down enough so the kids could just jump onto the boats.

"Oh, Cody I'm so excited!" Bailey hugged Cody's arm as they took off.

"Did you know they have dinosaurs on the island?" A kid sneered.

Cody wrinkled his nose. Sitting across from him was a rather tall kid who always had his short black hair spiked up.


End file.
